The Doctor and The Warrior
by Chachou0910
Summary: Emma is a small town Doctor who has been hurt countless times because of her failed relationships. Killian is a marine officer hardened by war and knows that faithful women only exist in fairytails. As the two meet, the lines are blurred: who will do the healing and who will do the fighting?
1. There's something about Emma

_**AN: My first ever fan fiction! Constructive criticism is welcome and I really hope you'll enjoy this story!** **English is not my native language so sorry if there are any weird sentences :)**_

 ** _Rated M for future chapters_**

Emma looked out the window lost in thoughts. It had been months since her break up with Walsh and though she knew she didn't love him, it had hurt a lot at the time. All her friends kept telling her he wasn't the right one for her, still, she liked the safety of a loveless relationship. Walsh had been an ass, cheating on her and still begging for money after being caught, but he was better than loneliness.

The girls had been bugging her to go out there for weeks now, but Emma didn't know if she was ready to do it again. No, she wasn't afraid of the heartbreak, she would never put her heart out. But even with all the walls, being cheated on always hurt and it also seemed like Emma went after all the bad guys.

Walsh hadn't been the worst, Neal had. Cheating on her because she was getting fat... Apparently he didn't pay a lot of attention during Sex Ed and hadn't realised that being pregnant meant putting a bit of weight. Thank God he agreed to have nothing to do with the child and Henry was quite happy to have David and Graham as constant father figures. She knew the two men would never let her little boy down as well as never leave their girlfriends whom they adored more than anybody or anything else.

She was surprised when she realised no one had come for her yet even though she spent quite some time sipping on her coffee while watching strangers walk through Storybrook. It was unusually quiet day for the clinic, as a doctor Emma was used to being constantly alert and even if the town was small and nothing big ever happened, accidents, mostly minor ones, where a daily occurrence. Just yesterday she had to perform an urgent surgery because Leroy had decided it was a great idea to not seek professional help for his broken roof. He wouldn't have any permanent damage thank God but the fall had taken its toll on the small man.

Just as she was enjoying her alone time, the speakers roared to life with the nurse's impatient and bored voice:

"Doctor Swan is expected in examination room 12, I repeated *yawn* Emma move your ass to examination room 12"

Emma rolled her eyes and even though she shouldn't she still smiled at her friend's antiques. She should really remind Regina that just because the whole town knew them and they were the only clinic in Storybrook, it didn't mean she could throw professionalism out the window.

After examining the patient, a very pregnant Ashley, Emma ate her lunch with her colleagues and finished her day quietly, only having to treat minor wounds from the kids who played a little too recklessly in the park. Of course her son Henry was there with a few cuts and bruises but nothing to be worried about. As Mary-Magaret left with the children to go back to school, Emma went back to her favourite spot: her office window to think once again about how she could dodge her friends' proposal to "get out there".

"Emma, I know you don't want to hear it but take your head out of your ass and listen for a minute" Regina startled her but the blonde knew better than to reply.

"We all know you hurt after Neal and Walsh..."

"And August, and Will, and Jefferson, and the ever unforgettable Dr Whale! Should I go on?" Emma couldn't help but smirk whilst she cut Regina mid sentence who in turn did her famous eye roll

"Shut up and listen! As I was saying: we all know it was difficult but you'll never be able the find the right guy if you're not prepared to go out there!"

"B--"

"Shush! Let me finish! I'm not talking about putting your heart out there but still you should try to meet new people! Go out and have fun! Even if it's just for a night and in the sheets" ending her speech with a very suggestive look.

"Look I know you guys are trying to look out for me but even if I wanted I couldn't! I have responsibilities, you know taking care of a kid? Going to work?" she said matter of factly

"Well you are in luck! I already called a doctor and a nurse for replacement and Ruby has been begging the other girls for a Holliday! I'm sure David would be thrilled to take care of Henry for awhile!"

"Wait you mean Belle, you AND Mary-Margaret agreed to a Holliday?!" disbelief coating her voice

"Yup! And David and Graham gave us their blessings! Pack your stuff 'cause we're going to Vegas baby" said Regina with a glint in her eyes

"No way I'm going to Vegas and you know it" was Emma's stiff reply to her friend's excitement

"Spoil sports! And because we love you and know you better than you think we anticipated said reply which is why we are actually going tooooo... drum roll... NEW YORK"

"Wait then why did you say Vegas?" she replied cocking an eyebrow

"Meh.. worth the try I guess" Regina shrugged her shoulders and finished with a wink

"Oh and Emma! You're not the only one who has suffered heartbreak, you don't get to put on the walls and use men as an excuse" probably thinking about Daniel, Regina sent her a sad smile and left the room.

Emma's heart ached for her friend. Daniel was still a sensitive subject and they vividly avoided to talk about anything that could be linked to the man during girls night. Regina and Daniel had been engaged when Emma diagnosed him with last stage cancer. He decided to keep it quiet and doctor/patient confidentiality prevented Emma from saying anything to her friend. The loss was hard on both women as Daniel had been Emma's foster brother for years. Regina felt betrayal and even if she understood Emma it took her a long time to forgive her. Their relationship had become stronger afterwards, their mutual grief bringing them closer after Regina's forgiveness and apologies. Emma deeply hoped they would never have to go through something like this ever again.

Some time after Regina closed the door and the feeling of nostalgia and sadness passed, Emma finally realised what her "so called friends" where getting her into. She let out a long and loud sigh

 _URG they are definitely going to be the death of me..._

 ** _Post AN: So this is the first chapter! Don't hesitate to tell me if there are things you'd like me to put in the story or any other criticism! I know the chapter is quite short but I'm hoping to make them longer as I go! this was a sort of introduction chapter for Emma. This will be your typical cliche story full of fluff and eventually some smut (if I can manage to write it haha!)_** ** _Anyways hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update as soon as I can!_**

 ** _Also I wrote this on my phone so I don't know how the formatting will turn out! Sorry if it's difficult to read!_**


	2. Saving private Killian

o ** _So here comes chapter 2! I'll try to upload one chapter each week maybe more if I have time but exams are coming up sooo studies might kill me before I'm done with the story... :'( #Sad_**

 ** _I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)_**

"Yo Hook! Your brother's looking for you!"

Killian stiffened at the nickname he had gained after a particularly gruesome battle in Afghanistan. As a marine, all soldiers knew that they were risking their lives but when he lost his hand to a grenade Killian had a hard time accepting what had happen and coming to terms with the loss. Liam was the one who made him realise that he was lucky he only lost his hand and not his life like three of their brothers in arms.

Rehabilitating had been hard but he decided to continue living his dreams and not take the offer of an early retirement. It had been a great choice, Killian couldn't imagine going back as a civilian without his older brother and their best friends by his side. Only those three were allowed to call him "Hook" without him getting angry.

Liam and him had met Will Scarlet when they first arrived in the United States. They had just lost their mother and their father (if he could even be called that) had gone with the wind a long time ago leaving his sick wife and their young boys behind. After the funeral Liam had taken him in the kitchen of the orphanage and told his little brother that they would use his university money to go to the States. Liam believed they would have more opportunities there and still now Killian admires his brother for being able to take matters into his own hands, making such a huge sacrifice and still taking a great care of the then 16 years old Killian. He insisted that his little brother needed to finish his education and had to work several part time jobs in order for them to make it to the end of each months. Both brothers met Will without knowing the other was also friends with the bloke.

Will and Killian attended the same high school and Will worked part time at the same restaurant as Liam. When Will decided to "introduce" his two friends to one another they had had a good laugh about it. Still today, Killian can't help but smile at the memory of Will repeating constantly how stupid he was for not noticing how similar the two Brits were.

They had met Robin a short while after. Scarlet had been talking a lot to the two Jones brothers about enrolling in the marine and both were pretty excited by the prospective. Once the two youngers graduated, all three had enlisted and met Robin during training. He was the D'Artagnan to their three Musketeers and it immediately clicked with the four men. Even now after so many tours together, they were inseparable. The war had hardened them but they were able to cope with the memories thanks to one another.

While remembering the good (and bad) times Killian arrived to his brother's office. Whilst entering the elder brother smiled fondly at him

"Killian! It's good to see you brother"

"You were the one who called for me"

"And you always come running" he replied while laughing. But suddenly his face became stern and Killian knew it was business time, a gut feeling told him he would not like what his brother had to say.

"They gave us leave Killian"

"How much time?" he answered with a crisp voice

"Indefinite. We may have to go back to headquarters after a few months or we'll be

deployed once again. They still don't know"

Killian groaned and winced.

Leaves always brought back memories he would like to forget. Deep down he knew he should be happy to get away from hell, that those petty stories are nothing compared to the horrors he witnessed for the past few years. Yet his heart broke when he realised that a happy ending and true love only existed in fairytails. His father should have been proof enough but Killian had been foolish and had fallen in love.

He had tried to be careful but Milah's charms were a force to be reckoned with. Her dark brown hair and light gray eyes played only a small part in his downfall. She had seemed nice and caring, always joyful and happy with a laugh that would compel you to feel happiness. They had been a couple for a few months before Killian went back to war, and after his accident she stayed by his side during his recovery. He trull y thought she was the one, his brother and their friends were all fond off her and were happy the lad had found such a catch. When Killian came home one night, ring ready in his pocket for a proposal, her true colours showed. Turns out Milah was an escort who had made a bet with her husband. He told her she would never be able to get a decent man so she chose him to prove him wrong. Killian had never felt this heartbroken.

Afterwards he tried to find a good woman but they all cheated on him after his deployment. Some even had the guts to tell him it was his fault for leaving them behind. Hadn't they heard about fleaking the bean?

Apparently not which is why he resorted to one night stands, just when he needed to take the edge off. His pride did take a hit, not only because of the lost trust in women but because every time he flirted with one he had to ignore the fact that they all stared at his stump. Some because they couldn't help it, some with disgust, and the majority with sick interest.

Killian would never open his heart to a woman ever again. He had been deceived too many times and fucking and leaving suited him. He didn't need more even though Liam tried to convince him otherwise. The friends were split into two teams: Will and Killian who stood by the one night stand rules, and then there was Liam and Robin who still believed in true love. Will usually made fun at them when they tried to argue that love at first side existed. Maybe it did, but not in the real world.

"Hum hum" Liam cleared his throat to make sure he got his brother's attention,

"We thought about it with the Rob and Will and since we have so much time we thought we might as well make the best of it and visit the country! Guess our first destination?" He said with an expectant smile

"Say Vegas, please say Vegas" Killian was pleading with puppy dog eyes. Liam couldn't help but burst out laughing

"Nice try Little K but no! We're going to the Big Apple" He finished his sentence with a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat.

 _URG I can't believe Will agreed to that... This is going to suck even more than I thought.._

 ** _So there you go another intro chapter but this time on Killian!! *fangirl* There will be lots of different pairings in this story so I won't be introducing them all in chapters but rather as I go! You already met or at least heard about most of them! ;) although this is a CaptainSwan fiction there will also be a lot of chapters centred on other relationships! If there is a pairing you would like to see or ships you are particularly fond of let me know! :D_**

 ** _Anyways don't hesitate to review I would love to hear what you think about the story and if I should continue down this road!_**

 ** _Hearing your opinions is what's going to get me going so yeah don't hesitate it would really make my day :3_**


	3. When Killian met Emma

**_Quick AN! First of all I hope you are enjoying this story and this chapter is were they finally meet! Yay!_**

 ** _I also wanted to let you guys know that my phone is awful to write with! It sometimes autocorrects words that are correct and even deletes some!_** ** _This being said it's possible_** ** _there are many spelling mistakes..._**

 ** _Anyways enjoy this chapter!_**

 _Ding Dong_

Emma quickly finished packing as she heard the doorbell and hurried up to let the visitor, or she should say saviour, in.

"Hey Em! How are you?" He said smiling

"I'm great! Thanks once again for lending is a car!" the girls had argued with Emma the night before that her yellow bug wasn't the smartest choice for a 5 hours road trip. Emma had tried not to be insulted, and even though she had to agree that her car trunk was way to small, it still broke her heart to leave it behind.

Her visitor didn't come alone and with a bark he tried to make his presence known, most likely because he wanted a treat. Emma looked at the dog with a smirk and said:

"Well hello to you too Sven! I'm in a hurry so you'll have to wait for another time if you want an ice cube" she could have sworn Sven looked offended at that and he tried to force her into the house. The woman raised an eyebrow at his antics and he immediately stopped and started whinning while looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Haha ignore him! He'll get over it-" The whinning grew louder "probably..." Emma laughed and said to Kristoff

"You can get some in my fridge! But I really should get going! Thanks again and see you in a few days, also don't forget to lock the door!" Emma grabbed his keys and her luggage and ran towards the black minivan to pick up her friends.

They had all agreed to wait for Emma, who was the best driver in their group, in front of Granny's. That way they would also grab take out breakfast and a few snacks for the road. Emma had given Kristoff a spare of her keys a few years back. She had a bad habit of always locking herself out and decided it would be best if her neighbour had a spare.

Emma found the other girls waiting for her and only then did she realise how right they were to take Kristoff's car. Just how many clothes did Ruby and Regina really need for a few days trip?! Their suitcases were gigantic and it was all the more comic when compared to the bags Mary-Margaret, Snow as they liked to call her due to her porcelain white skin and jet black hair, and Belle, hers most likely filled with books, had with them. She really wanted to slap them in the face while they watched her with a poker face waiting for her to put their bags in the trunk. Belle, always the sweetheart God bless her, even tried to help but the petite girl couldn't even lift one.

After they were done loading everthing it was time to hit the road. The 5 hours long trip went smoothly, the women spent a lot of time talking, singing (much to Regina's dismay) and sleeping while Belle was reading. All in all they had a great time and Emma thought that even the trip was completely worth taking a few days off. They arrived in New York at roughly 4pm because of the traffic and the breaks. They quickly went to leave their stuff at the Airbnb they had rented and then decided to go sightseeing immidiatly. As the day went on they got tired and decided to eat in a nice Italian restaurant. As they walked back to their place, they came across a cute looking cupcake place which was open despised it being 9pm already. Belle and Mary-Margaret begged the others to go inside and when they finally caved, they behaved like 5 years old running inside the shop.

"Hi there how can I help you" The women working there welcomed them with a soft smile. She was beautiful with her platinum her and Regina, who always had yearned for blond hair, wondered if it was her natural colour.

"Hi! We would like 5 red velvet cupcakes on the go please" Belle, the sweet tooth of the gang, had said that while almost jumping up and down. Emma didn't understand how one could be this excited about food but she did notice how pretty and delicate all the cupcakes were.

"You guys are lucky these are my last velvets!" Elsa, as the nametag said, replied with a big smile. They thanked her and as they were about to leave someone opened the door violently pushing Belle accidently on the floor and ruining the cupcakes.

"Oh my gosh Anna! Oh I am so so sorry for my sister! She's always rash! If you can wait a bit I can bake you some more! I still have some buttercream left! Oh I'm trully so sorry..."

"I'm so sorry too! I should have looked but I was busy with Olaf and- Wait were is Olaf? Olaaaaaf? Come here boy! Oh there you are! Anyways I'm really sorry and- Olaf don't eat that! Oh I'm sorry" As the girl was rambling the group of women stared at each other and started laughing gleefully.

"It doesn't matter really! But if you offer to bake some more who am I to say no?" Belle replied softly and was petting the samoyed dog called Olaf who was still trying to eat the cupcakes on the floor.

"Of course I'll be right there!"

The women started talking with Anna while waiting and they learned a lot about the two orphans. Elsa was the elder sister and an amazing cook. She dreamed of owing her own shop, this one belonging to an "evil guy" according to Anna. The younger sibbling had just finished studying and was looking for a job as a teacher, she was extremely excited when she learned that Mary-Margaret was a teacher herself. When Elsa returned with the freshly baked cupcakes, the talked some more and all of them got along very well.

"Well it was really nice to meet you all but I have to close the shop otherwise I'm going to get into trouble with Hans, the owner. If you'd like Anna and I can show you around New York!"

"We would love that! In fact we still haven't had time to go to central park yet" Emma really regretted not having gone there first but there were some many things to see in the Big Apple it had been impossible to do everything in one day.

"Great how about we meet directly there? We are busy with our landlord tonight but if you guys are up to it there is a great bar called Death and Company, I can give you the address if you-"

"YES!" Ruby couldn't help but shout her answer. they all laughed and after thanking the two sisters they went back to their place to get changed and then went to the bar.

The guys landed in New York pretty late which meant no time to visit anything. They went directly to their hotel to get changed, the uniform making them uncomfortable while in a city like New York. Will of course had then suggested going to a bar for " _just a few drinks_ ". Bored and with nothing to do they all agreed and went to an apparently great bar named Death and Company. They each ordered a drink and like good old times started making bets. Killian was really into it until someone at the bar caught his eyes. The woman was a sight to behold, blond, tall and with curves in all the right places accentuated by the red dress she was wearing. Robin couldn't help but tease him:

"You're drooling mate"

"Shut up" He looked at him angrily before going back to staring at the gorgeous woman. The guys all laughed at him and dared him to go there and flirt, mischief glowing in their eyes.

Emma had noticed him before he walked over to where she was. He was handsome, tall and with perfect facial features and just enough stuble to make him even more sexy. As he got closer she noticed his chiseled jaw and strong body but most importantly his blue eyes, she couldn't find words to describe the true colour and their depth. It looked like a clash of the calm sea and the stromy clouds right before lighning hit. She felt in a sort of trans and was so caught in them that she almost missed what he said next.

"You look so familiar… didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry" Killian said with a smile. He really hope the woman he was looking at would appreciate the line, yet he almost facepalmed himself right then and there after it sunk in that he had just used what Liam had dubbed **The worst pick-up line in history**. He had to stifle a groan for being so stupid! She was so stunning he lost all ability to think and just blurted the first thing he could think of. He waited in anticipation as he sees her biting her plump lips looking at him with curious wide eyes. The trio of boys (no better words could qualify the stupid blokes right then) laughing their arses off behind him didn't help at all.

Finally the mysterious stranger reacted with a surprisingly unladylike snort. At least that had the effect of shutting Liam, Will and Robin up! She proceeded by looking him straight in the eyes and replied:

"My name must be Annie, I've just been hit by a smooth criminal" he could hear the teasing in her voice as well as the undisguised amusement. Emma couldn't help but smile at the handsome and dark man. She trully hadn't expected such a line from him, he looked more like the caveman type with all his dark beauty and muscles, but she was amused nonetheless. The next sentence that passed through his lips seemed more like the character she's expect from a man looking like that and Emma's interest spiked.

"You trully are a piece of art which, dare I say, must be why I want to nail you up against a wall" He had a glint in his eyes, daring her to continue, right then and there he knew he wanted her. She had the looks of course, but she also had the wits and Killian loved that.

"And you must be a flappy bird because I could tap you all night long" Emma finished her sentenced laughing out loud but her eyes shifted between him and something behind him that she had noticed when he first approached her. Well more like someone or in this case three men who were looking at her hesitating between shock or admiration.

"Apparently your friends over there are even more astonished than you are!" Emma laughed and smirked before taking the drinks she had come for and leaving back towards her friends.

"Daaaamn... **Who** is that?" Killian was surprised Will managed to whistle while his jaw was hanging on the floor.

"I have no idea but I intent to find out mate"

"Well as I like to say: there is no time like the present. Also her friends seem to be bombshells as well so I strongly suggest we go over there and introduce ourselves to such fine specimens" Will made his eyebrows rise and fall suggestively whilst saying this. His gesture speaking volumes about his true intentions.

Had it been any other night, Killian would have declined but he had to admit the woman had intrigued him.

"Lets go" his voice left room for no arguments and while Will cheered, the two other man groaned, not at all excited for what was about to come. Both were used to materialists and could only dream about finding decent women, this bar wasn't the place to start. Reluctantly they followed their two friends who had already closed in half the space that separated them from their targets.

When Emma returned to her friends they were all looking at her expectantly and with huge grins on their faces. Belle was even giggling still thinking about Mr. Dark and Handsome's (yes they had indeed agreed on that nickname) face when looking at Em leaving. The latter smirked and started the bet:

"I give them 5 minutes" Ruby seemed deep in thought before she replied with a wink

"No way Ems! They won't even last two before they come running" and while Regina and Mary-Margaret agreed with Ruby, Belle stood by Emma saying the men would have a take some time in order to man up first.

In the end it seemed like Ruby was right. They all giggled when they saw how fast the mysterious man was going their way. Emma couldn't help but hope he would trip just to see his reaction, but she was certain he would just brush it off and would continue towards his prey with a steady walk. Indeed Emma felt a lot like prey when he looked at her with his blue orbs filled with passion. His eyes reminded her of a calm sea even though they now were stormy with lust. She couldn't avoid the shiver that took over her body when imagining what this man could do to her. It had been a very long time since she felt so much raw emotion for a guy she had just met.

As he got to her he took a place right besides her and smiled. Both of them introduced themselfs and Killian couldn't believe the woman he had in front of her. So she not only possessed the looks and the wits but also the brains?! Killian felt really comfortable talking to her, she never stared at his hand, always looking at him in the eyes, sometimes examining his face with what he hopped was lust and want. The same feelings he got whenever he would look at her. They talked about various subjects, sometimes they would even exchange some banters. Overall it was a great night and Killian was completely won over by her, and Emma realised it was the first time in awhile that she got so caught up in the moment, wishing it would never end.

The other guys, who's names were Liam and Robin sat next to Regina and Ruby quite uncomfortably but once they started talking they all seemed to get along well. Belle as timid as always sat on the far end quietly and in front of her the last man, Will, was staring at her fixedly. They too started talking for awhile, Belle only answering in short sentences but always with a kind smile while Will was much more expressive and talkative. Emma was really happy they were all getting along, laughing together about tales of war and other anectodes. Still, one had expected the words that came out of Will's mouth moments later.

"Hey Beauty, can I introduce you to my beast?" Emma tried, she really really did, but when she saw Belle blushing redder than a tomato she let her laugh out, tears spilling out of her eyes as she tried to remember how to breath. Her friend's expression was worth gold and she was regretting not being able to catch this on film. Even Killian didn't manage to remain impassive to the scene, but he was still much more discreet than Emma. The other girls also laughed when they saw Belle's jaw it the floor and her mouth open and close again repeatedly as she tried to find an answer. Finally it looked like she decided to remain as silent as a tomb and Emma took pity on the poor thing.

"It's getting late, how about we meet up tomorrow? Some friends were supposed to take us to central park and you are welcome to join us" she finished with a smile and looked Killian dead in the eyes, almost daring him to decline the offer.

"With pleasure love" Killian was still smiling from what had happened but it wasn't what the bloke had said that had caused the smile but rather the beauty sitting next to him and the way her eyes became lit as she laughed from the bottom of her heart. He looked at the girl Will had traumatised and realised the blush hadn't subdued at all. His friend looking at her with a longing and soft expression.

After they all said their goodbyes and agreed to a meeting point they all took a cab to their respective hotels. The girls started gossiping excitedly and Ruby kept bugging Belle with friendly banter. Emma didn't participate though, her thoughts full of Killian not knowing that the man was thinking about her when his friend couldn't shut up about how amazing Belle was. Killian tried to tune him out but when he swore he would make the woman his, Killian felt a pang in his heart and wondered is he too wanted Emma in ways deeper than for just a good shag.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it! :) Don't hesitate to leave a review and tell me what you think_** ** _! Also just to give you a heads up : my exams are starting and will last until May the 10th so it's likely I won't update until then! I'm really sorry :(_** **_As you can see this chapter is the longest yet to make up for it! ;)_**


End file.
